I am not my family
by InsaneCrazyWitch
Summary: How I imagine Sirius Black getting sorted and how he thinks about his family.


I am not my family

A story about Sirius and how I imagine him getting sorted.

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp**

Enjoy x

* * *

,, I hate them, all of them,'' I think as I am walking to my room, after yet another fight with my mother. ,, they're all the same. Al heartless, cruel and obsessed with blood-purity. It makes me sick.''

I enter my room, by which you can already tell the difference of me and my family. All of the rooms in all of our family houses look the same: green with silver, dark, our family tree in one room and the Black family crest all over the place. My room is different. It's still green and dark, but apart from that there is nothing else that resembles the family where I come from. There are pictures of Quidditch players on the walls, family photos who originally hung on them, tossed in a corner with a blanked over them and tiny pictures of normal, Muggle things. My parents would freak out if they knew about the last. My family hated everything that has to do with anything that had to do with anything less than Purebloods, especially Muggles.

But I don't care. I don't mind Muggles, they've never done me any wrong, why should I do them? And that's exactly why I'm the black sheep of the family or the non-Black sheep to keep away the irony.  
Luckily I'm good at keeping secrets, so none of my family members know of the way I think about Muggles, for I'd be disowned in a second if they knew.

The argument I had with my mother, only a few minutes ago, was about which house I'll get sorted into when I'm going to Hogwarts next week. My family expects me to get sorted into Slytherin like everyone else in the family, but I don't want to be in Slytherin for that exact same reason: everyone in my family has been sorted into that house.  
And look what's become of them: my mother, obsessed with blood-purity and crazy like a bag of cats. Other family members who have joined Voldemort in the past, have died the worst deaths. And lastly my cousin, Bellatrix. I hate her most of my entire family. She's the perfect child my parents want me to be. She's obsessed with blood-purity and everyone who disagrees gets a curse fired to their heads. She's arrogant, cruel and comes a close second to my mother in madness. It won't surprise me at all is she'd come home one day with the Dark Mark freshly burned into her skin.

I don't care where I get sorted into, anything besides Slytherin.

* A week later *

We're all forming a line, neatly standing behind each other. Professor McGonagall is reading out the names of the students that will get sorted today. I won't have to wait long, with Black being my last name, I'll be one of the first people.  
Even though I hate to admit it, I'm a bit scared. Scared to get sorted and scared to get recognised. Everyone knows the Blacks; they're cruel and you better stay away from them. But I'm not like that, not that anyone else knows. But maybe if I get sorted into a different house that Slytherin people will know I'm not like my family. That is _if _get sorted into a different house.

,, Black, Sirius.'' McGonagall says out loud.

,, Oh, Merlin.'' I think as I walk up to the stool.

I sit down and let professor McGonagall put the hat on top of my head. I springs alive the moment it touches it.

,, Another Black, eh/ Hmm…this one is different. What shall I do with you, then?'' The sorting hat says, speaking inside my mind.

,, Anything but Slytherin, I don't belong there.'' I think back for the hat to hear.

,, Not Slytherin? Hmm…I fully agree with you, you're not like the other Blacks who I have sorted. So better be…GRYFFINDOR'' The hat screams out the last word, for everyone in the Great Hall to hear.

I smile brightly as I sit down at the Gryffindor table. My smile grows brighter now I see my cousins' faces. Andromeda, only a year older than me, was looking shocked and tried to catch her older sister's sight. I now turn my face to Bellatrix, 4 years older than me, and my smile grows unnaturally bright by seeing the look on her face. She's having a shocked and angry look on her face, both at the same time. All this while she's trying to strangle her spoon.

After that delightful view, I turn around to look at my fellow housemates. A new boy is walking towards the Gryffindor table and settles himself next to me.

,, I believe you just blew my mind! A Black at the Gryffindor table?! I think you just wrote history, mate!'' The boy whispers, sounding rather impressed.

,, Yeah, I'm the first Black who's ever done that. Quite proud if I say so myself.'' Sirius whispers back, smiling.

,, I'd call you mad if you weren't! I though all the Blacks were the same, like her,'' The boy says, pointing to Bellatrix, who was now trying to strangle her fork, while also trying to find someone who she could stick the pointy ends in their hand. ,, nut you proved me wrong. Oh I'm James, by the way, James Potter.'' James finishes, smiling, holding out his hand.

,, Sirius Black.'' I reply, shacking James' hand.

I know, in the back of my mind, I'm getting a howler as soon as my mother hears I'm in Gryffindor, but I don't care. Let her be angry, let the entire family be angry. This is who I am, my own person, I am not my family. And finally someone notices this. For the first time in my life I have a friend who talks to me because he wants to and not because he is forced by his parents.

Hogwarts is going to be awesome.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and review if you want.

This is actually my first Sirius/other than Death Eaters story, so I hope it's good:3

Enjoy x

(read my other stories if you want to)  
(And I know Bellatrix didn't go to school the same time Sirius did, but for this sorty she did:3)


End file.
